


hot chocolate

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beware of protective mother Taeyong with a pineapple, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lucas is an idiot, M/M, happy end, really really light angst i promise you won't even notice it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Lucas sets a microwave on fire,Jungwoo is his knight in shining armorand Taeyong wants to kill Lucas with a pineapple.





	hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> \- inspired by @taeyongseo’s tweet
> 
> „I love Lucas but he‘s the type to leave his spoon in the nutella jar before putting it in the microwave because he wanted to make hot chocolate.“
> 
> \- enjoy!<3

It is 3 o'clock in the morning. Everyone is sleeping except Lucas. The blonde boy sits in front of the TV, wrapped in a blanket. His boyfriend Jungwoo fell asleep on his lap. With a gentle smile, Lucas strokes his face. Jungwoo had something about him that made him look like an angelic creature, whether he was asleep or just awake and making breakfast for Lucas with dreamy eyes.

Lucas was grateful that Jungwoo was cooking for him. He himself is a hopeless case in the kitchen. The last time he tried to make toast, the toaster has a short circuit, his fried egg stuck to the pan and his pizza was still frozen after two hours because he had forgotten to turn on the oven.

Actually, it was Taeyong who prepared the food for everyone, but their leader was so overworked that Jaehyun had to carry him on his back on their way home because he himself almost fell asleep.

Nobody wanted to pressure or annoy Taeyong. Jaehyun took care of him while Jungwoo and Ten took over the cooking. Sometimes Yuta and Doyoung also helped, but the two were far too chaotic for Jungwoo and Ten. The two boys were calm, orderly. Yuta poured half a bottle of oil into the pan only to scream hysterically when the hot oil splashed through the kitchen.

Taeil had tried to make breakfast for the Dreamies, but that ended in such a big disaster that he just drove quickly to the next bakery to buy them something. Taeyong wanted to strangle him when he found his kitchen so messy. Jaehyun quickly pulled him into the bathroom before he actually murdered Taeil.

Lucas sighs annoyed when he looks for the fifth time for a new film on netflix, but can't discover something interesting. Why can't Jungwoo wake up and make out with him until they both fall asleep?

He would like to wake him up, but his boyfriend looks so peaceful that he just can’t bring it over his heart. Carefully he pushes him from his lap and sneaks into the kitchen next door. When he can not sleep, he's always helped by a hot drink.

He finds milk in the fridge. Boring. Lucas searches the kitchen cabinets for cocoa powder, but he can’t find it. Did Jisung use everything again? Lucas snorts angrily. If he had to drink hot milk without taste now, this was officially the worst night of his life. Aside from the night Taeyong came to his room while Lucas and Jungwoo were having sex and their leader was so frightened that he turned around frantically, ran against the door and toppled over.

He still did not know if this event was more embarrassing for him and Jungwoo or Taeyong. Distracted by his thoughts, he encounters an almost empty Nutella glass. A grin spreads on Lucas lips. He had an idea.

He gets a spoon and opens the glass. Of course, he first eats some of the chocolate cream before pouring the milk into the nutella jar, putting the spoon in it and putting it in the microwave. Lucas was sure he is a genius.

The loud hum of the microwave had also awakened Jungwoo from his sleep. Still half asleep he stumbles into the kitchen and yawns reproachfully. „Why did you leave, you're a comfortable pillow.“ he complains and snuggles into Lucas. Lucas smiles lovingly and strokes his hair. „I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to make myself a hot chocolate.“ Suddenly Jungwoo was wide awake. His Lucas using a microwave? something was bound to go horribly wrong.

And Jungwoo was right, because a second later a loud bang sounded and the smell of scorched plastic filled the kitchen. Jungwoo pushed Lucas away from him in a panic. A flame came out of the microwave. Without thinking twice Jungwoo takes a towel and strikes with all his might on the fire to stifle the flames. He succeeds shortly after. Nevertheless, the fire alarm goes off and an unbearable sound echoed through the apartment.

Bursted glass lies on the kitchen floor in a puddle of milk and melted chocolate. The spoon had been catapulted against the opposite wall. The rest of the NCT members ran into the kitchen and pointed accusingly at the fire alarm. „Turn that damn thing off!“ Taeyong screams. Flames blazed in his exhausted eyes. Lucas throws a pineapple against the fire alarm, which silences it.

Jungwoo stands beside the charred microwave, a guilty look on his tired face. Taeyong yells something along the lines of „you're hopeless Lucas, a complete idiot!“ and Jaehyun taps Taeyong reassuringly on the shoulder. „Jungwoo hyung is bleeding!“ Jaemin suddenly shouts.

„What happened to my baby?!“ Taeyong snaps at Lucas angrily. He gets on his knees next to Jungwoo. „You know that Jungwoo is not your son?“ asks Mark amused. „Jungwoo, honey, you stepped into the broken glass.“ says Lucas. „I'm so sorry“, he mumbles. Taeyong is about to throw the pineapple after Lucas as Ten grabs his hand. „Everyone, go back to sleep. I’ll help Lucas and Jungwoo clean up, you need your sleep Taeyong.“

Lucas carries Jungwoo into the living room and puts him on the couch to treat his foot while Ten cleans up the pieces in the kitchen. „The cuts aren’t deep, you’ll be fine.“ He explains as he wraps a bandage around the wounds. Jungwoo nods shortly. „That was a stupid action of mine, I'm so sorry.“

Lucas lower lip trembles as he looks up at Jungwoo again. He only rolls his eyes and ruffles Lucas blond hair. „It's all alright, I'm not mad at you. But please wake me up the next time before you do such a stupid thing.“ Lucas nods.

„And you really aren’t mad at me?" Lucas asks. Jungwoo takes his face between his hands and presses a tender kiss onto his cool lips. Jungwoo brushes his nose against Lucas after. „I'm really not angry. But Taeyong is, so better watch out. We shouldn’t fall asleep on this couch.“

And with that Jungwoo was also right, because Lucas was woken up by a bad-tempered Taeyong who threw the forgotten pineapple at him. Jungwoo laughed as Lucas held his crotch with a pained face. „Please never buy a pineapple again.“ he groans in Yutas direction. The japanese man chokes on his tea. „Then don’t ever make hot chocolate again.“ and Lucas immediately agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
